13
by Hikari Hamasaki
Summary: "A partir dessa luxúria consumada, passámos a desenhar os meus próprios pecados. Nos quais ainda hoje te achas cativeiro." Drabble. Yaoi. Takao/Kai.
1. Remover

As personagens de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pertencem a Aoki Takao.

* * *

><p>Olá, meus queridos e caros leitores. Sejam, então, muito bem-vindos à minha primeira tentativa como escritora de drabbles e yaoi. Sim, esta fanfic tem como tema principal o amor homossexual entre duas personagens do sexo masculino, sendo eles Takao KinomiyaTyson Granger e Kai Hiwatari. Sendo eu uma estreante nesta área, espero, ainda assim, que este meu pequeno projecto - de apenas treze capítulos, como o próprio título indica - seja do vosso inteiro agrado.

Peço-vos que deixem os vossos comentários, críticas, dúvidas, seja o que for, pois para além de ser um incentivo na continuação da escrita deste meu segundo projecto é também uma maneira de eu saber como me estou a desenrascar e se tenho ou não algo a mudar na escrita das minhas drabbles - as quais optei por escrever numa espécie de prosa poética.

Deixo-vos, então, com a primeira drabble. Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>: Drabble 1 - _Remover_.

* * *

><p>A água quente que percorria o meu corpo carregava a difícil missão de rasgar da minha pele qualquer sinal da tua monótona fragrância que se tivesse colado em mim. Era agoniante penetrar o conforto dos meus lençóis, só <em>meus<em>, e não conseguir encontrar a mesma nostalgia de sempre. Simplesmente porque tudo tinha mudado desde o momento em que me levei a mim mesmo a mergulhar nos pecados teus. A partir dessa luxúria consumada, passámos a desenhar os meus próprios pecados. Nos quais ainda hoje te achas cativeiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua.<strong>

* * *

><p>E então? Que acharam desta minha nova ideia?<p>

Este meu novo trabalho constitui apenas fragmentos de momentos variados na relação do casal. Nesta primeira drabble, pudemos constatar os sentimentos de Takao após se ter envolvido, pela primeira vez, com Kai; um sentimento de verdadeira confusão após ter dado por si mesmo a sucumbir aos seus desejos.

Por favor, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews! São sempre muito bem-vindas! :)

Até à próxima actualização,  
>Hikari.<p>

* * *

><p><em>POV<em>: Takao Kinomiya  
><em>Words<em>: 100


	2. Recriar

As personagens de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pertencem a Aoki Takao.

* * *

><p>Eu sei, eu sei. Mais uns meses que estive sem actualizar os meus trabalhos, lamento imenso. Mas tem-me sido impossível sendo que apenas entro oficialmente de férias nesta próxima semana que se aproxima. O que significa que não tenho tido grande disponibilidade para sequer passar pelo site e matar saudades. Decidi, no entanto, publicar mais um capítulodrabble desta minha fanfic para não vos deixar sem nada durante todo o mês de Julho.

Eu ainda não sei quando é que vou conseguir voltar à escrita dos capítulos de "New York City: Versão Editada", mas espero que a chegada das férias me venha a ser útil; preciso de tempo, tranquilidade e calma para conseguir continuar a trabalhar nos meus projectos aqui pelo Fanfiction.

Peço desculpa mais uma vez por não vos trazer mais nada por enquanto, mas o tempo para mim tem sido mesmo pequeno. Espero que compreendam.

Agora, deixo-vos com a segunda drabble desta minha nova _experiência_. Espero que gostem e comentem! :)

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>: Drabble 2 - _Recriar_.

* * *

><p>Talvez por não conseguir compreender como tudo aconteceu. Talvez por achar que ao fazê-lo iria afastar, da minha mente viandante, pensamentos que somente se reproduziam com o intuito de me transportar para cenários que os meus olhos retratavam como sendo de uma importância menor. Talvez por não saber onde encontrar o ponto concreto no qual a razão se deixara cercar por uma lógica incerta e por uns quantos defeitos nossos magnificamente enlaçados. Talvez por <em>nada disto<em>, eu tenha permitido que os teus dedos, mais uma vez, me sublinhassem. Como se de um desenho eu me tratasse.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>POV<em>: Takao Kinomiya  
><em>Words<em>: 108

* * *

><p><strong>PS:<strong> Os agradecimentos aos comentários feitos acerca do primeiro capítulo/primeira drabble "_Remover_" estarão disponíveis no próximo capítulo desta fanfic. Estou sem tempo. Espero que compreendam. Abraço grande a todos!


End file.
